<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alchemist Alt: The Mysterious Quest by click0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344267">Alchemist Alt: The Mysterious Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/click0o/pseuds/click0o'>click0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 不思議なアトリエ | Atelier: Mysterious Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Ghosts, Magic, Need To Rewrite, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/click0o/pseuds/click0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt figured that being good always comes with a price. After getting sucked out of his home dimension and ending up in a completely new and unfamiliar world with the same languange yet different enviroment. He figured that being good gives a bonus equip of getting into trouble.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>All the time.</p><p> </p><p>[Or where Alt got thrown to another world field with mafia, he figured adding a supernatural genre is a moot point. So he just charged in and changed the plot instead. Unknowingly, of course.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who don’t know Alt/Luard he is a villain in the first mysterious trilogy. His soul was split into two and goes by the name Meklet and Atomina. His real name being Luard. In Atelier Lydie and Suelle, he later rejoined his body into one by accident thus making his body look like his younger self. It is debatable if he really is a human though. He never said anything about it. He can use Alchemy now though since when he was still Meklet and Atomina he can’t. Something to do with not being human. Here’s a picture:</p><p>https://lpix.org/3415106/9_3_05.png</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1:</b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p> </p></div><div>
  <p>‘Mysterious Paintings’, a wholly new and fascinating creation made by alchemists. They bring life to a whole new world of mystical wonder that stemmed from creative imaginations of alchemists who achieved great things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course not all who became great are good as attested by this very monstrosity that Alt found himself in front of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A painting full of dark, twisted and corrupted intent powered solely by the surrounding creatures that kept stumbling inside it and providing it with <em>blood</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He might have once been a man who was led astray by his fear and greed but he never would have thought of creating something akin to... <b>this</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Alt, he vowed to become better, to prove his best friend that the things she went on to sacrifice for him to come back to his senses, aren’t in vain. He wanted to atone for his sins still, even though Plachta kept assuring him that he hadn’t needed to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thing is, you don’t get to get over guilt like it was magic or by solving it with alchemy. Believe him when he told you that he tried and failed to find a way to do just that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So here he is going around the world erradicating things like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes they’re easy, a monster created by alchemy gone wrong, most of the time they’re complicated like the one where a portal from a corrupted dimension that poisons surrounding creatures to turn into monsters. That one became complicated real fast when you can’t just close down the portal because it already fused within the worlds leylines and disruption can cause massive repercussions like a <b>mass suicide</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a troublesome affair that gave him all the stress he needs to curb over half the guilt he has piled up young body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As it is, danger is conviniently drawn and painted in perfect detail right infront of him posing as a large giant <b>mural</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well... no use putting this off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sigh. He has a research to get back to afterall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—————-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was-<em> is </em>a lesson that everyone is encouraged to never forget.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Never underestimate your enemy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sad to say, although Alt has been there, done that. He hasn’t been there far enough and done that deep enough because contrary to all expectation he hadn’t predicted this kind of outcome to befall on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He underestimated the paintings determined intent to suck the life out of his very being and it resulted in him running and dodging like mad because apparently the paintings alive, and concious enough to <b>plan</b> on how to kill him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now here he is, spewing obscenities through his mind as he tries to surpress his presence, to hide himself even though he’s all the way <em>inside it. </em>Its just like trying to hide yourself when your <em>right in front</em> of the enemy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As luck would have it did help in giving him a bit of time to think of his escape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So taking stock of what he has in his person he only has enough bombs and recovery items for one battle, which he definitely should avoid, a quick look at what else he has had him pausing as his eyes glanced over the latest product of his research.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whole point of him getting out of town and searching for monsters was to test it, but he completely forgot about it, when he stumbled on a strangely eery clearing with no signs of living creatures which led him to this very painting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a delicate alchemy item made specifically for sealing dark magic. The darker the magic the stronger the seal will be until the time came for it to be purified. Of course there is an exchange it needs to have constant power source to help provide energy to mantain the seal. In other words a living being.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he can find the source of this world. He can bind the magic strings on it, activate it and hopefully give him enough time  to escape the painting and go outside pull on the binds surrounding it to seal it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hypothetically, he can do it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pros outweighing the cons. Alt decided to take the risk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly switching the item with one his bombs. Grabbing his book and swiftly tried to manoeuvre his way to his goal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After almost mistaking five underbosses for a source he finaly found it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruised and battered, barely holding on his dear life. Alt stumbled on it, literally, because it was neither powerful nor moving. It was already inside a sealed matryoshka that has two of them already opened and the third on the way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A flash of thought appeared on his mind before Alt’s already scrambling for it and tightening the third seal and scooping up the second and the first, slammed them down precisely and carefully over on top of each other, releasing the magical binds to wrapped its strings around the infernal thing. Activate. Run. Exit. Turn. <b>Pull</b>. <b><em>Bind</em></b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>SEAL</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>..</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Boom!</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, <b>fuck</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A portal opens. A very dark, red, eery portal opens. Right where the painting was before being sealed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And its pulling the air and him towards the center.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tired, bleeding and dizzy as he is. Alt didn’t bother fighting. He just petulantly threw something at it in a fit of childish rage for the unfairness caused by its presence.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Chapter 2:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Alt abruptly woke up, still suffering a headache -that doubles and triples his vision- but what can you expect, the fist thing he does was marvel at his undying existance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lived more than 500 years ago being all dangerous to all living things, until his best friend spilt him into two, yet he still continous to survive based purely on luck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping out of his thoughts, he scanned his surroundings and discovered that he was inside a small room filled with boxes, papers, and other miscellaneous things one would find in a storage room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling himself up, he abruptly started at the pain thats rolling up and down his body. It almost sent him back to oblivion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deciding that getting up was a bad idea, he stayed where he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After breathing out carefully. It was then that Alt finally remembered about the seal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the nightmare painting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It made him stiffen, which resulted in pain so he did his best to relax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And calmly think about it again. With eyes close, because his eyes is making the headache worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The seal was suppose to use him as an anchor to power itself so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he found it somewhere beside him. Or most likely in him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching for his magic, he was abruptly made aware of just how drained he is. What with how he almost couldn’t feel anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s still there but drained enough to know that it’s one of the reasons why his body took a snails pace to recover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another was the heavy weight and constant drain the seal has on his core. Its a very demanding seal, this one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this rate, he’ll never get to get up on his own before all this hunger and fatigue killed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsuna was had just turned three when he and his mama went to buy food together, it was all well and good but then he lost mama on the way home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was all alone on the street. The wind was gone and there was no noise everywhere and he wants to cry but something tells him that it’s a bad idea. That he needs to hide but he can’t find any place to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he saw something in the corner of his eyes, he turns to look but froze and stopped breathing because all Tsuna see’s is a head of a baby with red paint trailing on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t move because he’ll die and he don’t wanna. So he waits but it’s scary and he wants to cry but he can’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until the head started moving towards him but he didn’t know <em>what to do </em>because <em>he can’t move! </em>So he stays still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And let it roll pass him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tsuna can finally move, he silently and carefully took a step one after the other. Never fast nor slow. Don’t go near the shadows and don’t touch any red paint and don’t look any in the eye and don’t look like your going to cry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Careful step by step. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needs... he needs to go to the school with no lights and dark shadows and full of red paint even though he <em>doesn’t want to</em>. But... but that’s where he can call for help and that’s where the exit is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he carefully put his little feet one after the other and when the shadows move towards him and he almost cries because he... he doesn’t want to <em>die, mama!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He swallows the sob that almost escaped him and continued on even as he feels them trying and failing to swallow his feet because the fire <b>on his legs and feet, why?!</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it’s a <b>good</b> thing because they stop trying to touch him and he’s grateful for it but then the red paint on the walls started boiling like when mama’s cooking soups and the red started splashing on the floor and and... he<b> ran</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ran as fast as he could towards where he knows he’ll find people and help and exit and home and <b>mama!</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he has short legs so he can’t run that fast so the red got a hold of his legs and he almost screamed! He pulled his legs hard, it made his legs hurt, he didn’t look but Tsuna can feel a wet hot feeling rolling down his legs!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He almost stumbled again when another red scratch his arms and another wrapped around him but the fire earlier began burning around him like a shield and it burns the red but some don’t! And then he saw the door and he reached for the knob.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then stumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shock and despair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned his head and saw a lot of red hands grasping and pulling at him and he yelled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<b>Help! Help me!</b>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t feel his legs and half his body was already wrapped by the red paint when suddenly a voice spoke firm and steady.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Wedge of the Sun!”</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then fire burst out beyond the door and then a person walked towards him dressed in a strange bright way and he looked so beautiful, he looked just like an angel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alt was mostly trying and failing to find a way to safely restore his mana bit by bit, when he noticed the strange atmosphere in his surroundings. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dizzy mind was trying to pinpoint what’s wrong as best as it could when he finally was able to register the dark miasma that’s weighing down on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, no.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, no, indeed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although the was able to contain the painting itself with all its dark magic. The surrounding miasma cloaking the painting was impossible to contain at the time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So that along with him, were sucked through the portal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greatly weakend as it is, doesn’t mean a thing when they can just contaminate whatever is near them to do their bidding. It might not be a bad thing if the place he landed in was full of warriors and magicians or better yet alchemists because this small trickle of miasma wouldn’t even phase them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, he landed right in the most vulnerable and easily corruptible place he can possibly find.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the picture filled with children too young to even be able to hold a hoe let alone a sword, and the utterly civilian looking adults surrounding them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He decided that being good, always comes with a price, huh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that being bad isn’t, just that being good makes you suffer more than its necessary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inhale. Exhale. “Alchemical Conversion:-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Help! Help me!”</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Reverse scale!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slapping a heavy hand on his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sacrifice!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling agonizing pain even as his body regained its movements and the flow of mana steadily filling up his core. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Wedge of the Sun!”</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping out of the room, Alt was met with the blurry sight of a fluffy young thing flailing its limbs, trying to free itself from the corrupted shadows that’s all over the hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only for it to pause as soon as the shadows burned from his attack. Or from Alt’s appearance, whatever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn. Only one shot.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took more than he anticipated to convert enough mana for that weak attack to work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Falling down on his knees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He contemplated that it’s most likely the seal taking some of it to power itself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No matter, whining about it won’t change anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled whatever he can reach of the thing inside and collapse back on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just in time too. As the bright light began covering his form and he began writhing as the magic began collecting it’s payment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He vaguely saw the thing he saved scrambling towards him directing a burning energy towards him in a bid to save his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It shouldn’t have, mostly because he knows he took only enough to not die. Alt just hopes it leaves him with enough limbs to function properly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Chapter 3:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he finally came back to. It was face to face with a fluff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I mean a boy. With a hair. A tall fluffy hair. But the boy is small, like really small.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He came back to himself with a start. Patting himself down, Alt once again marveled at his strange ability to escape death and mutilation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because instead of those he just shrunk. Like, seriously. Even his clothes shrunk too. He knew alchemy itself was mysterious in all its glorified pedestel plebeians like his kind places it on. But there are times Alt himself questions the scale it holds when it comes asking for prices. Even the aches and pains were gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A wobbly murmur called him back to reality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned to look and saw the boy trembingly pointing at the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An that abruptly brought back the memories of dark, red, black stuff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling himself up, he savored the time he had to stretch his limbs and get a feel of his small body. Thankfully he has experince getting stuck on different kinds of body, male or female, big or small, one or two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have I been out?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh? Uh.. um I don’t know but not long. After the white light was gone, you woke up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Alright, do you think you have enough magic to at least take out some of them?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Magic, do you still have some? I remember you providing me with it though it didn’t do a thing, so I figured you stopped halfway to preserve what’s left.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alt turned his head to the boy to explain, but was met with confusion. Which in turn confused him too. No matter how young, if he’s a magic user, he should be able to understand what he just said. It’s simple enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“T- Tusna don’t have magic...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Came the stuttering reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He must’ve spoken a bit harshly than he intended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then what was the thing you did earlier?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He figured it was magic but if it isn’t then it’s probably a different kind of energy. Which can be a problem because not all kinds of energy can counter miasma. Most often that not, energies like those feeds it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“T-Tsuna don’t know. It- It never happened to Tsuna before.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then why are you here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M-mama and Tsuna go shopping but Tsuna lost mama and no- no one was around and then h-heads and shadows appeared then something told me to come h-here because the e- exit is here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fighter and base on what he saw earlier. An elemental one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can work with that. Rummaging in his bag he brought out a necklace conviniently named [Veil of Truth].</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He made this for one of the Merveille apprentice guards who can’t mask their power no matter what. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It has enough function to help mask this little guys fire while helping him in enhancing his intincts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can be the tour guide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here, put it on. We’re going to use your intuition to take out the monsters outside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-intui-tion?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, the one who told you to come find me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made the boy- Tsuna- scrunch up his nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We need to take out the monsters before they become permanent fixture in this town or else they’ll start eating people.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing that, made Tsuna pale and tighten his grip around the necklace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Determination and chivalry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A rare trait seen only in knights of the castle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the right training Alt can picture this one turning to be a bright paragon of good. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>While applying medicine to heal Tsuna’s wounds, he lectured him on what he should do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. Now listen very carefully to your instinct and tell me whatever it says to you, okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alt made towards the door but a thought stopped him in his tracks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning around, he eyed the child- Tsuna carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just in case we get seperated, take this book.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled out a thin string tied book. It’s a book where each pages has certain techniques which can be torn out and used in battle. It’s a consumble so it’s not enough to fight a whole battle but it can buy enough time for running away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hallway was dark and foreboding. The small bloody hands crawling on the walls made it more oppressive than it has any right to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alt figured his attack earlier only serve to make them retreat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purifying has never been one of his best skills but he had to try.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“U-um... “</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A small noise stopped him as he reached towards his book.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hm?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning around, he saw Tsuna looking toward one of his hands covered in a metallig glove.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bringing it up to his face. He saw the seal shimmering in a show of bright colors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsuna started but flinched under his stare. He braved on nonetheless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My intushon said... to use that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finished pointing toward his hand bearing the mark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The seal? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although the seal has the ability to purify over time. It needs magic to power up, moreover, it can only purify whats already inside. Unless...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting out his hand he directed his magic toward it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ignored the blood rushing towards them and focused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carefully wrapping the glove with magic, he reached for the seal. Studying its structure, running it up and down, trying to make sense of his own creation. He reached an epiphany.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just when the monsters were three steps away. Did he finally get it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Shiing-</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clank, clank</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Click</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A round dark red globe floated up, circled by three rings made of light. Weilding it made him feel like he is corrupted by the darkest magic while being purified by the lighest magic. It made it hard to breath and think, at the same time feeling so relaxed and whole. It’s confusing. Oh and he’s floating too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bringing up his other hand, palm facing the hallway. He gathered enough magic and striked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Penance”</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>..</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>....</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alt didn’t account for that one strike to one-hit kill everything around them and bringing back the warmth, sound and life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s just one strike. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After landing back on the ground he didn’t feel the fatigue that should have followed after such a wide range attack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It- It felt so simple.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4:</p><p>After giving specific instructions to Tsuna to get home as fast as he could, Alt made towards where he can feel intense concentrations of dark magic.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Tsuna clutched the necklace that Alt gave him, reluctantly stretching his hands to hand it back.</p><p>"Keep it."</p><p>Eyes wide with hope, Tsuna looked up.</p><p>"Keep the necklace and the book. Use it wisely."</p><p>Alt didn't stay to listen to Tsuna's reply. The miasma won't wait for him before spreading its poison to the surrounding. In a way, he bears responsibility for causing such a thing to happen.</p><p>----</p><p>Tsuna got home with the help of a policewoman who caught sight of him walking alone. Bruised and shivering, clutching desperately on a string tied book. </p><p>As soon as he caught sight of his mother, it's like a dam broke that prompted Tsuna to start wailing. </p><p>He kept spouting in between his sobs how his 'mama wasn't there' 'Tsuna was scared' and 'red paints.'</p><p>All the while keeping a tight grip on his mother.</p><p>"Tsu-chan, mama won't let it happen again, okay?"</p><p>Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother declared, sobbing as hard as her son with her arms around him.</p><p>That's when a tall blond man burst through the door looking like he ran a marathon.</p><p>"Tsuna! Papa- papa's here! Are you alright? Where are you hurt?! Thank god you're alright!"</p><p>Sawada Iemetsu, Tsuna's father, sobbed more wretchedly than either of his son and wife.</p><p>.....</p><p>After finally calming down, they were able to ask what happened.</p><p>Tsuna tried to tell them everything but as much as he could. All they can get from him was that a building was covered with 'red paint'- they figured it was blood and mutilated bodies of children, a child- whom Tsuna described as beautiful- helped Tsuna escape by distracting their kidnappers.</p><p>It had the police running around trying to find traces of the criminals who dared to do this kind of heinous deed right under their noses.</p><p>Sawada Iemetsu himself used his connections to search for the same forces that took his son and made him witness such a horrific scene.</p><p>Both parties achieved varying success.</p><p>Neither of them made the connections towards the real perpetrator but both found separate leads to focus their attention.</p><p>---</p><p>Dying Will Flames.</p><p>Usually triggered when someone was exposed to a life and death situation. Bringing out their will to live. </p><p>Whether by accident or not, Tsuna was exposed to one at a very young age.</p><p>In any other children, this might not have been an issue. </p><p>Activating a flame on children's delicates requirements. A child so young that hasn't seen much of the world might not have as much connection to the living to stubbornly cling to it. </p><p>In Tsuna's case, his very bloodline has always been known to trigger their flames by the most trivial of things. Iemetsu himself activated his flames just by being angry at a group of teens ganging upon him. </p><p>The lack of an activated flame on Tsuna would have been fine, it just shows that Tsuna flame is still weak. Besides, he's still three years old.</p><p>That's what Iemetsu thought to himself at the time. </p><p>A certain man thought otherwise. Seeing the necklace worn around the fragile neck of the child told him of a wholly different reason. A necklace that does almost the same as the one in his possession yet wholly more powerful and useful.</p><p>That notebook might have caught his attention at first but seeing as it's only full of drawings of animals and plants bound together by a thread. It didn't hold it long enough except to note the tiny pulse of lingering flames on it that might have come from the previous owner and was cast aside.</p><p>No matter, he isn't a threat, yet. The child that is, but the person who owns such things made him wary.</p><p>It might have been just a thing picked up or passed down through the generation of that certain line of humans or it might not be.</p><p>Nevertheless, he will look into it. Along with the incident that occurred without his knowledge. </p><p>A child that disappeared and reappeared in two different places just doesn't happen without some kind of flame interference.</p><p>Something tells him that hope is near. It might only be just his wishful thinking or it might not. </p><p>It is at least worthy enough to banish his guilt whether there is or isn't.</p><p>----</p><p>On the other hand, Alt, Alt felt like giving up. It only took a bit of investigating, cleaning up miasma while he's on it before he found out that he was in a completely different world or dimension.</p><p>A new world, new rules, new language, new everything. </p><p>It's fascinating enough to tickle his old soul into abandoning his self proclaimed mission of eradicating this world of evil.</p><p>Just imagine, the amount of research and innovation he can see from everything around him. </p><p>Ah, the sheer wonder of this world!</p><p>Alt was able to persevere enough to hold onto his reason and hurried towards his original destination.</p><p>Just as he was about to enter, he lost its trace. It shocked him enough to stop in the middle of the entrance, almost colliding with the person behind him. Thankfully he is wearing an item to conceal his presence, so no one was able to see him almost tripping over himself.</p><p>Alt can still feel its presence but he wasn't able to pinpoint its location. It's the feeling of being in the same room but not being able to see each other even though you know someone else is there.</p><p>It's worrying and surprising.</p><p>Alt seriously regarded his surroundings yet wasn't able to see any disturbances. </p><p>This is a predicament, it shows that the miasma was gaining a new source of power. Pinpointing its location will become harder than it ought to be.</p><p>It shouldn't have been able to do this so quickly. </p><p>The only reason it can do this means the source of power was already powerful enough to conceal it and both have the same dark nature. Also, permanent enough that it is already integrated into its surrounding.</p><p>Alt does not like the thought that something so dark was in a place full of passing civilians. </p><p>Alt can only hope that the other parts of the miasma won't find a source so soon nor would they be able to act as fast.</p><p>----</p><p>After experiencing such dangerous events, Tsuna became afraid of going outside thinking something bad is going to happen to him, just stepping out of the walls in the safety of his home causes him to quiver in fear.</p><p>In a way, his mother also received a fright strong enough to make her forbid him from going anywhere she can't see him.</p><p>That's why Tsuna, to make himself feel better, studied the book given to him by the pretty person who can shrink himself and throw light and fire around him.</p><p>Looking at the cover of the book, he traced the lines of the chain holding the dragon in.</p><p>He thought to himself as he imagined himself in place of it, "That probably hurts."</p><p>So to make himself and the dragon better he petted its legs. </p><p>Then almost jumped out of his skin because the dragon, the dragon opened his eyes to look straight at him. Him. He almost threw the book away.</p><p>Almost. He restrained himself barely and instead gripped the book tightly.</p><p>Tsuna slowly took a second look at the dragon and saw it still with an eye open. It took him a bit of time before calming himself enough to realize that even if it is a moving dragon it can only look at himself meanly. The dragon probably realized it too because it closed its eyes again.</p><p>Tsuna was finally able to breathe more easily. </p><p>Opening the book he took care not to touch the dragon.</p><p>Looking at the drawing on the first page. He was amazed by the drawing of a lion standing strong and proudly wearing golden armor. </p><p>It made him feel like bowing.</p><p>He remembered what the pretty person told him. That these were magic pages. He told Tsuna to rip it from the string and saying the words written on it.</p><p>But Tsuna can't read it. The letters look mysterious and powerful. </p><p>Like the lion and the book and the necklace and the pretty person... and that place.</p><p>They feel mysterious, powerful but except for that place, and those dark and red paintings, the rest don't feel dangerous. They feel safe and overwhelming.</p><p>Tsuna shook the thoughts out of his head and focused his gaze back at the page.</p><p>Looking down at the letters he hoped he could have asked the pretty person what it said.</p><p>'Might of A Lion'</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Tsuna startled himself when the answer came to him so suddenly. </p><p>It's a feeling he remembered having when he was in that place.</p><p>The pretty person said it was a good and useful feeling. It helps him get out of danger and towards safety, it told him what to do and what not to do, what's right and wrong.</p><p>It also answers his questions.</p><p>The pretty person told him not to think about it too much. He said it will help him when he needs it but that it's not always, just the important ones.</p><p>Looking down at the page, Tsuna studied it with a new eye. </p><p>Tsuna figured out that since 'it' answered his answer then this the page or this book is important. 'It' saved him when no came to save him.</p><p>The least he could do is listen carefully and study the book properly. </p><p>It's probably saying he will need it.</p><p>Clenching his hands into tiny fists. Tsuna concentrated on studying the book more closely.</p><p>----</p><p>Leaning his back against the wall. Alt stopped himself from punching it instead. </p><p>Though Alt rather kills one or two monsters right now, just to ease his building frustration over what just happened.</p><p>So breathed deeply and exhaled calmly.</p><p>It got away.</p><p>After two days of running around, looking for its whereabouts. He was finally able to eradicate some of it. Unfortunately, this particular miasma was able to grab a hold of a ghost as its source. </p><p>With both of them having their consciousness. It was annoying how cunning both are in evading his attacks. They figured out quickly that possessing a human can help them lessen the effect his spell can have on them.</p><p>The possessed took the brunt of his attacks. Alt almost killed him.</p><p>He was able to push the ghost out enough to rain down a purification spell on its face. </p><p>Alt was almost successful in eradicating it when pure hate and fire erupted out of the ghost covering its body like an armor long enough for his spell to end. It fled before he had time to fire another spell.</p><p>At least he was able to get the miasma.</p><p>That ghost was powerful because of it and now that it's gone. He's become just a regular low-level ghost.</p><p>But he let it get away. Weak or no, that ghost might be able to locate the miasma scattered around this world and use it for his own. He might not be able to use it as effectively as before since Alt was able to leave a trace of light in its soul. The ghost can still cause enough trouble. Specifically to civilians.</p><p>Ironically, being such a weak ghost made it harder for him to search for it.</p><p>This problem of not being able to properly locate the miasma made it harder for him and easier for his enemy.</p><p>Sighing because he can't stop himself.</p><p>"If only I have a compass to locate it."</p><p>He can make it with alchemy. He has enough materials on hand to build an effective one. </p><p>It would take time since he doesn't have a cauldron with him to handle a complex and delicate project. He'll have to build himself a new one. From scratch.</p><p>He wouldn't even know if this world has the same materials as his own. He'll have to research and improvise if that's not the case.</p><p>Taking that time it took into consideration. It's enough to make him cringe at the amount of trouble he'll come back to.</p><p>He can maybe do hunting and research at the same time?</p><p>Sigh.</p><p>Not like he has a choice in the matter.</p><p>---</p><p>Tsuna diligently studied the book. </p><p>Even though he was only able to know the first page's title. He listened whenever his intuition told him something important about the drawing itself. </p><p>He learned how to draw and paint as a result. He wasn't as good but with his parent's encouragement and agreement. They provided him with enough materials -and in his dad's case- an absurd number of tutors. He might be three then but having three tutors of the same subject was too much, he thinks.</p><p>Now at five and going at six. His dad is trying to convince him that homeschooling is better and safer.</p><p>He didn't know what happened but sometime after he just turned five, Tsuna and his dad were cuddling themselves on the couch when he abruptly mentioned going to the hospital.</p><p>Tsuna and his mom didn't question it when dad told them it's time for Tsuna to have a check-up to see if he has any allergies.</p><p>The result was probably bad. His dad went pale and started yelling something Tsuna can't understand at the doctor's face.</p><p>They came home later and dad was making calls and walking in circles in the yard. Tsuna's mom was hugging him close, worried.</p><p>His dad didn't let him go outside and tried to distract him with painting and animal pictures.</p><p>Three days later, an old man came.</p><p>His intuition told him the old man is up to no good. But it also told him the older man wouldn't be able to do anything to him.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Timoteo, but you can call me grandpa or Nono."</p><p>"Mm." Tsuna nods.</p><p>They talked for a while about Tsuna and his paintings. He bragged about the goods ones but hid the bad ones. Tsuna thinks the old man noticed but didn't say anything and just watched, amusedly.</p><p>Then the old man patted his head and stood up. Told him he had to go. He went to his father and they spoke briefly, his dad relaxed after that. He still doesn't want him staying outside without at least one guard.</p><p>His mom thinks it's a good idea. </p><p>Both the guard and the homeschooling.</p><p>Tsuna, however, thinks neither is good. </p><p>He can't have his privacy like this if there's always a guard looking over his shoulder. He also doesn't want them following him everywhere.</p><p>Homeschooling meant he won't have friends too. That's lonely.</p><p>So Tsuna and his dad settled with the agreement that if Tsuna wants to go to school, he should at least have two guards with him when he goes outside and if he ever escapes then it's homeschooling for him.</p><p>Tsuna agreed mostly because he's had enough, also because he knew his dad is just worried about him. Also, his dad was being called by his boss to go back to work overseas. He's spent too long staying in japan and they needed him soon. He'll be going next week. Tsuna rather spends time getting along with his dad.</p><p>In all actuality, he thinks his dad is just being a worrywart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>